Wait for Me Darling
by Originally Unscripted
Summary: Just like always she will make me wait. But In the end, she always has something to make it all better. So when you ask me to wait for you darling once again. Know that I will wait until the clock stops ticking, and the world comes crumbling down.


"Man you sure do pick some cheesy movies mio!" Ritsu teased while she held my hands as we walked out of the movie theatre.

I rolled my eye and scoffed at her. But this time around I had to agree. The movie I picked was a little too cheesy.

Today was Friday. Our date night. The night where we get a whole day to ourselves, no one else but us.

Laughing and joking on our way home we stopped and got some Ice-cream to sate our sweet tooth's. Right as we are about to cross the street, bright led lights flash I front of our eyes. Shocking the both of us we tried to run out if the cars way and to the other side of the street. But it seemed we were too slow and ritsu knew one of us wouldn't make it unless they got a boost.

"Mio! Look out!"

Acting recklessly she shoves me out of the speeding cars way and into the other sidewalk.

Brake screeches.

A loud crashing sound.

A thud heard on the ground.

Police sirens in the back.

Everything felt to real to fast.

And in an instant my world shattered.

The only thing I remember clearly from that day are the words she said to me, "wait for me will ya...?"

And thats what I will do.

* * *

**15 months later**

* * *

"Hey...I don't know if you can hear me..but if you can will you listen?" I said as I stood there, watching the heart monitor. I begin my conversation like I usually do.

"Today's your birthday..! Everyone came by and celebrated with you."

A sharp intake of breath.

"They were all so happy to see you. And I bet you were happy too!"

A small whimper.

"I'm waiting for you...I can't wait until our wedding comes! You said 'leave everything to me!' I bet you wanted to surprise me and plan the whole thing yourself."

Tried to hold it in.

"I'm still waiting...you always leave me waiting...but! You always have a reason why. So I just have to wait and hear your reason right?..."

They fell.

I gripped my jacket and pulled it close as I felt my tears spill from my eyes. I stopped talking as sobs filled the room.

"It's just getting harder and harder. Every day that I come and see you just hurts so much!"

My heart began to ache as I continued speaking.

"When will you stop making me wait...? Please just...just let it be soon okay...? All I want to see is you open your eyes. Just once...please wake up...please! It's to much without you by my side...!"

I grabbed the still figures hand while my tears hit the firm mattress.

"I promise I won't get mad if you play pranks on me anymore...I won't be mad...so please wake up and come home..."

I stopped talking as I heard a soft knock on the door behind me. Without answering, the door is opened and there I see what I've been wishing to see for a long time.

Sandy golden hair that stopped right above her shoulders. That hair that was always so soft. A bright yellow headband that pulled all her stray bangs back. The bangs that I loved running my fingers through. Those loving amber orbs that showed so much compassion for me. Her usual grin that always melted away any doubts I could ever have. And lastly that voice that whispered the words I longed to hear for so long. "I will always love you..."

"Ritsu!" I shouted as I stared in disbelief at the figure in front of me. I wanted someone to pinch me. Let me know I'm not dreaming. But just like always, I'm reminded its reality and that the person I thought I saw wasn't who I was actually looking at. But instead the doctor, that ałways came in at this time.

She smiled sadly at me and beckoned me towards the door. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I look back at the girl laying on the bed and lean down to give her a soft kiss. Whispering the words 'I love you' I lean back up and begin to walk towards the doctor.

"Ms. akiyama..." She began but I quickly cut her off.

"I would prefer mrs. Tainaka. Thank you..."

Coughing into her hand she continues.

"I'm very sorry to inform you but I believe it's time to let her go...with the way things are going it's only going to get worse...it would be better if you let her finally stop fighting and let her lose this match..."

I stared at the ground, my mind still trying to register this information. But I don't think I'll ever have it registered.

I looked at the doctor and could tell even she was hurting from the news.

"But she never backed down from a challenge..! She always said she would fight until she couldn't possibly fight anymore! Ritsu would never want to lose a match...especially this one..."

The doctor began the bite her lip as she tried to reason with me.

"Ma'am...she can't fight anymore..it's the last round and she can't take no more..."

I stopped listening and fell onto my knees. The shock of everything that was happening finally weighed me down until I couldn't stand anymore.

I slowly made my way up and behaved past the doctor as I sat right back down next to the still figure that was laying in the hospital mattress. I grabbed her hand and held it tightly while I prayed that any minute now she would wake up.

I felt a hand rest on my shoulder as the doctor smiled sympathetically.

I continued to stare at her face while I waited for her to wake up. Just like she asked me to, I'm here waiting.

Looking up at the doctor I'm about to nod my head and tell her that it's okay, until I feel a tug at my hand. Quickly snapping my attention back to ritsu I see a small smile grace her face.

"Did I keep you waiting?" She quietly talked as she coughed into her hand.

I stared at the figure next to me and shook my head in disbelief. Had someone actually heard my prayers? I think that's the only possible way this could happen. I began crying as I smiled widely, "you kept me waiting like you always do...!" I got up from my seat and dove down and hugged the girl smiling In My arms. It felt so good to feel her hug me back.

Just like always she will make me wait.

But In the end, she always has something to make it all better.

So when you ask me to wait for you darling once again. Know that I will wait until the clock stops ticking, and the world comes crumbling down.


End file.
